


First Steps: The Journey of Yew

by xXEves_RoseXx



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXEves_RoseXx/pseuds/xXEves_RoseXx
Summary: Yew's a newly resurrected Guardian but unlike those of legend - such as the Vanguard of the Tower - she has a difficult time navigating such a drastically different world.  After meeting Cayde and the rest of the Vanguard Cayde chooses to mentor her despite her uncertainty of what's going on in her new life.  As her training goes on and she starts to become well acquainted with the new life she's been given, an old reminder of her past also reaches the Tower and sweeps what life she knew straight out from under her feet.





	First Steps: The Journey of Yew

**Author's Note:**

> For those that already have a basal knowledge of Destiny 1/2 this will sound quite a bit like the beginning of D1. I've done what I can to make this play out differently. My deeper lore knowledge is iffy at best as I never played D1 too deeply but I'm trying my best to make this FanFic fit as well as it can into Bungie's already written lore.
> 
> Please forgive me for any mistakes, mishaps, or misunderstanding of characters, motives, backstories, etc.

Rise

 

            Tall tales surround Guardians – myths, legends, facts, fiction.  God-killers, free radicals meant to keep the peace around the entire system.  New Guardians rise from their graves as confused as the rest of them once were; there _is_ a first time for everything, after all.  There is a first birth, your first full life, then your first death.  After that… you don’t remember it at all, that fleeting memory harbored inside your brain contained in dreams, flashbacks, the _usual_ for Guardians.  Once they find their footing death means little to nothing at all.

 

            A Ghost scanned dead bodies littering some grave – bodies left over from the end of the Golden Age.  Skeletons they all were, _except for one_.  One specific, one _soul mate_ – as one could think of it – was meant for this Ghost.  This one was pock marked by age, the light in its single eye framed within its cube-like shell darting around.  It flew seemingly mindless, scanning more bodies as it saw fit.  Suddenly it stopped, the thin scan lines tearing through the dense fog that layered the earth.  The shell opened, the once put together Ghost spinning wildly as a thin blue haze emitted from its core.  As the spinning slowed, stopped – the Ghost saw the body suddenly shift, contort, and then sit up as if the very body had been called by an unknown name.

 

“About time I found you,” the Ghost spoke in an almost irritated voice, “you’ve probably been lying here for _decades_ ,”

 

            The unnamed body stared in awe at the floating machine.  _Did it just_ speak _?_ The figure thought as she blinked mindlessly.  She moved her fingers and they responded.  Toes wiggled.  Mouth opened.  Bangs got in her eyes.  _Yup_ , she thought silently, _I’m alive_.  Absentmindedly she tried to reach for the little machine but her uncoordinated nature only got her to brush the angled piece of it.  As the Ghost felt the girl’s fingers gently slip over its shell the Ghost came closer and spoke as if it hadn’t even paused.

 

“I’m sure you have a _lot_ of questions,” the girl realized the Ghost’s voice was female in nature, “and those will all get answered in time,”

 

“Last thing I knew I jumped off a _building_ ,” the girl retorted in the Ghost’s direction, “what the hell _are you_?”

 

“Snappy… you’re going to be an interesting one,”

 

            The girl groaned as she flopped back onto the dead grass below her.  In an odd way the sun and sky felt _peaceful_ with the way the clouds shifted through the dome above her, the way the sun cast rays of gold light upon the world.  Maybe it was the silence, she thought.  Perhaps it was being _alive_.  But how?  As no response from the girl now on the ground _again_ the Ghost groaned as it flew closer to its new-found Guardian.

 

“I’m a Ghost,” the little machine said almost proudly, “and I’ve been created by the Traveler to find my Guardian,”

 

“The Traveler…” the girl mumbled as she furrowed her brow, “The Traveler… where have I…”

 

“You were born at some point during the Golden Age,” the Ghost spoke on, “and likely died before The Traveler did.  It made _us_ – the Ghosts, and…”

 

“Stop the presses,” the girl waved her hand frantically as she sat up once more, “I don’t… I don’t understand.  What the hell are _Guardians_?  How am I alive?  Where is everything – “

 

            The Ghost’s shell spun in irritation.  _You were sent to find only the best and you’re stuck with her forever now_ , it thought as its eye gazed over the girl, _great_.  Only the Ghost’s quiet whirring kept the dead silence at bay.

 

“ – Okay look.  I _told you_ that you might have some questions.  Get up, Guardian,”

 

“That’s not my _name_ , is it?” the girl said dryly as she shakily stood up on her legs, “ _Guardian_?”

 

            The girl dug in her pockets, threw whatever random garbage and lint she found within tattered pockets and eventually she pulled out a small folded up photograph from within one of them.  She turned the frayed image in her hands and slowly read the back.  Her eyes watered lightly – for unknown reasons to her – and she slowly put the photo back into the pocket from where it came.

 

“Yew,” she stated quietly, “my name is Yew…”

 

“Yew it is,” the Ghost replied jovially, “we should try to locate a fireteam out here… it may be quiet but there are plenty of dangers that could _kill you_ ,”

 

            Yew brushed herself off and squinted through the fog.  Her Ghost was right – the silence was nice but the strange weather surrounding her was equally daunting as her new world.  All she could do was nod in the best understanding she could.  The two set off through the dense fog, silence building between them.  More bodies splayed the relatively open ground as ruins of buildings from long ago looked faded in view due to the fog.  When shots began to rang out Yew’ Ghost vanished and Yew took cover behind a large stone.  Every shot seemed exceptionally and _intentionally_ placed.  Cries from distant creatures rang out and explosions followed.  Slowly the Ghost materialized from Yew’s bag and with slow motions and whirs of its shell peeked just so from behind the rock.

 

“Those shots sounds like…”

 

“A-a-a-a-nd _you’re_ dead!  Thanks for playing,” the voice was happy-go-lucky, the kind that takes pride in what most would consider _serious work_ , “I’ll take that Glimmer off your hands for you if you don’t mind…”

 

            The Ghost went quiet and peered back at Yew to make sure she stayed put.  Simply she nodded, eyes wide as she watched her Ghost fly off towards the sounds of a firefight.  In a split second she heard her Ghost and the other voice conversing – in a friendly light, thankfully.

 

“Oh hey buddy.  Still looking for your Guardian, huh?” the strange voice spoke as the figure knelt down in the grass, “took mine a while too,”

 

“I’ve _already found her_ , thank you very much…”

 

“Oh!  Well congratulations!  I’ll have everyone at the tower toss in some Glimmer for some Ramen to celebrate, and – “

 

“ – she’s _clueless_ ,” the Ghost interrupted mid-sigh, “Cayde, who let you out?”

 

“ _’Who let me out?’_ ” the figure named Cayde only chuckled, “it’s just a patrol, pal, _relax_.  I’ve got this,”

 

“ _Right_ ,” the Ghost sighed again, “anyway we were hoping to find a fireteam… maybe help this new Guardian out,”

 

            Cayde stood up straight, his cloak billowing in what soft breeze there was.  His circular blue lamp-like eyes looked over the Ghost and to the rock sitting some yards behind it.  They circled back to the Ghost and he paused, holstering his hand cannon at his hip.

 

“Hey!  If you can hear me I _promise_ I’m _not_ going to shoot you!  I’m friendly!  Just your neighborhood friendly…” without looking he heard something rummaging through the brush behind him.  Without missing a beat he quickly whipped his weapon from its holster, aimed backwards, fired, and chuckled as he heard the dull explosion of a clean shot between the eyes, “… Cayde!  Well, Cayde- _6_ , but…”

 

            Yew couldn’t have flinched any harder if she had _tried_.  She stood up and immediately put her arms up in hopes this strange mechanical human wouldn’t shoot her _too_.  Cayde just rolled his eyes as he strolled towards her and he slowly – once again – pocketed the hand cannon he was holding.  His eyes were mechanical yet friendly and the tone of voice he carried was always in a joking manner but serious as required.  He looked over the poor figure before him and he shifted his gaze between the Ghost and the new girl.

 

“Ah, put your arms down, _Guardian_.  ‘Ole Cayde here ain’t gonna shoot ya,” he tossed in the best attempt at a smile but it certainly didn’t show, “just follow me.  Good timing on coming here when you did…”

 

            His voice trailed off as he started to meander away from Yew and her Ghost but the pair quickly bolted after the cloaked Exo.  After walking for some time Yew eventually stopped dead in her tracks.  She shook her head in disbelief and gazed with awe at her hands as she turned them around.  The three had well caught up and when Yew had stopped she began to panic.  _Everything_ was different.  The world made no sense – it looked as if the entire world had collapsed in one swell go.  What the hell were “Guardians”?  Ghosts?  What on earth was a mechanical _droid_ doing leading her to nowhere?  In a stealthy move anyone would be jealous of she slipped Cayde’s hand cannon out of its holster and she cried out loud as she held it,

 

“I don’t get it!” she stated astoundingly, “I… I don’t get it…”

 

“What on the – “ Cayde turned on a dime to see Yew holding his pistol, “Hey now, kiddo… put my gun _on the ground_ …”

 

“I don’t know what the hell is going on!”

 

“Kid, I can explain _everything_ once we get back to the – “

 

            Even Cayde flinched as he watched Yew simply pull the trigger in hopes that she might simply wake up from her present fever dream.  Her Ghost drifted over to her lifeless body – she spun, whirred, and as the light became encapsulated within the machine once more Yew shot up in surprise.

 

“Dammit!” she screamed, “what?!”

 

“If you’d let us just – “

 

            Another gunshot and Yew’s Ghost sat where it was to do its job.  Again another gunshot resounded through the air.  As the day drifted on, even Cayde sat down on the ground to watch this spectacle take place.  Countless revivals caused Cayde to stare at the new Guardian’s Ghost in partial disbelief.

 

“We’re going to be here a while, aren’t we?”

 

“You can – “ Yew’s Ghost groaned as she turned back around to revive Yew again, “ _say that again_ ,”

 

            It was over a couple of hours before the trio finally reached a safe place to touch base.  The gleaming cleanliness of The Tower distracted Yew just enough for Cayde to steal his hand cannon back.  He led the other two across the entry way just in time for Zavala to meet them.  The Titan’s piercing blue gaze met Cayde’s and for a second the two appeared to be in a silent standoff.

 

“Cayde,” Zavala said firmly, “I trust you didn’t cause any _trouble_ while out on patrol,”

 

“In fact…” Cayde put a finger to his would-be lips and he put his hand down after a second of thought, “hmm… nope, I didn’t.  I did, however, find a new Guardian,”

 

            Zavala shifted his gaze towards Yew and her Ghost.  His expression didn’t change at all and he still stood as firmly planted as he was when the trio had walked in.  The only movement he _did make_ was an authoritative nod in the duo’s direction.

 

“So we have a new Guardian on our hands.  What’s your name, Guardian?”

 

“Yew,”

 

“It’s good that you’re here,” Zavala said as he turned his back to his small audience, “this is The Tower.  Cayde here is the Hunter Vanguard, Ikora Rey is the Warlock Vanguard, and I myself am the Titan Vaguard.  All of us including other Guardians protect the city from threats all over the galaxy…”

 

            Cayde nodded back to Yew and he led her away from Zavala as he remained rambling on in his ever-present speech about protecting the city and how Guardians are the people’s last line of defense.

 

“As Zavala said, welcome to the Tower,” Cayde’s tone shifted from humorous to serious, “and judging by your stunts earlier you’re not taking this well,”

 

            Cayde sat down at his bar stool by the Ramen shop and he patted the spot next to him.  Yew sat next to him and she stared around her in stunned, shocked quietness.

 

“I… I…”

 

“Let’s get something out of the way first,” Cayde spoke as he grabbed his bowl of ramen from the counter and swiveled away from the bar, “you can’t sit in the Tower _forever_ without knowing some things,”

 

“Please tell me…”

 

“Rule number one: _don’t_ piss off Zavala.  Rule number _two_ : don’t run off and do something ridiculous.  A fellow Guardian friend and I – _yours truly_ – _already have that covered_.  Rule three: you need to figure out what your role is around here,”

 

“What does that even _mean_?!” Yew cried out softly, “what _is_ all this?!  What did he mean, _Vanguard_?  What… what _are_ these… these _things_?”

 

“Calm down, buddy,” Cayde spoke through a mouthful of ramen, “you heard the big guy, right?”

 

“Maybe…”

 

“Okay, so let’s pin down the first order of business…” Yew watched Cayde down the rest of his soup and he carefully set the bowl down back on the countertop.  After he watched the bowl get swept away Cayde wiped some remnants of the soup onto his sleeve, “… you need to find yourself a mentor,”

 

            With the blank stare Yew threw at Cayde he sighed, ran a gloved hand over his face and he cleared his throat in preparation.  He stared out past the city and beyond the horizon for a second until he turned his look directly at Yew.

 

“Okay – there are _three_ Vanguard posts in this pot; Zavala, Ikora, and _me_.  As the big blue guy said he’s the mentor and outfitters for Titans, Ikora’s the fancy _space wizard_ and then I’m stuck here training all my hunters,”

 

“But…”

 

“Personally kiddo,” Cayde hopped off the bar stool as he tossed some Glimmer onto the bar, “you’ll probably have a better time stickin’ it out with dear old Cayde,”

 

            Yew watched the veteran Hunter casually walk away and she stood there utterly dumbfounded.  She hadn’t even _begun_ to imagine the concept for her reality – she’d killed herself _dozens_ of times to try to escape the crushing weight of her new existence, a life she hardly remembered, if at all.  It was as if she’d started completely anew… like a chance to _start over_.  Before her thoughts could drift like the clouds above she materialized her Ghost in her palm and she gazed at it.  The small female cube only blinked once or twice before whirring the back section of her shell.

 

“Cayde’s a piece of work, isn’t he?” Yew’s Ghost mused dryly, “he’s the best that’s out there.  We should find some place to sleep,”

 

            At the words “find some place to sleep” Yew gazed out beyond the tower, the city, the walls.  Part of the wilderness yelled out to her.  She could remember vague scents triggering cloudy memories in her brain and for the first time all day she felt a smile reach her face.  Her face ached from the muscle tension but the soreness was worth it.

 

            Yew watched the day slowly turn into night.  The fragile Summer air had turned cool but not cold.  A slight breeze gusted through the height of the Tower and eventually she found herself nestled into a corner near the Ramen shop.  With no other idea on where to go or what to do she sat on the floor, back against the wall, and watched the moon’s powerful gaze watch over the world.  Like before the sky felt peaceful but now she felt peace, protection… an odd way of thinking after a day full of taking her own life and a massive new world at her fingertips.  As her eyes flickered between the city’s expanse below and the night sky above she felt a presence next to her.  When she looked up the figure above her clasped her arms behind her back and stared out into the night.

 

“I see you’re also a night owl,” the voice sounded eternally calm, leveled.  She chuckled quietly to herself, “Hm.  You must be a new Guardian,”

 

“I am…” Yew responded softly, “I’m…”

 

“Confused?” the voice replied in Yew’s place, “all of us were at one point.  You’re not alone, Guardian,”

 

            Yew looked away from the figure and back out into the night.  Stars began to shine in the curtain of blackness.  The once noticeable tree line had turned into inky darkness and the world for once felt more terrifying than before.  In Yew’s silence the figure still standing near her cleared her throat and spoke again.

 

“The look on your face tells me you’d rather be _anywhere_ but here,” she figure smiled as she knelt down to sit on the small carpet near Yew, “hmm… the heart of a hunter,”

 

“Please tell me… whoever you are… what does this mean?  I’ve heard lots of talk about it and…”

 

“I can tell you what I do know, young one.  You see… there are three branches a Guardian can choose from.  Titans are the powerhouses, the figurative version of the wall that defends our city.  They – well… _some_ , we’ll say – aren’t always the wisest of the bunch but they can fight.  Give a Titan a reason to clench their fist and they’ll send it through _anything_.  Warlocks, much as myself, are the scholars.  We may be more fragile than Titans but our knowledge speaks more than brawn – but don’t let our fragility fool you,”

 

            As a small demonstration the figure let small, controlled electrical arcs weave themselves in her palm.  Yew glanced at it in awe and the figure closed her hand and gently placed it at her side.

 

“And… you mentioned Hunters earlier, right?”

 

“Ahhh… _Hunters_.  They’re strong-willed.  Frustrating although loyal, free-willed, argumentative.  They view authority as nothing more than words and nothing can keep them in one place for too long.  Despite some of their flaws they’re also some of our best scouts.  Take Cayde for example,”

 

“Is there a right way to pick?”

 

“There is no right or wrong branch – simply what feels right to _you_ and you alone.  Personally,” the figure eyed Yew carefully, “like I said… the look on your face, the fire in your eyes, the passion I can see that you hold for the wilderness – the heart of a Hunter beats in your chest,”

 

“It… there’s something about it I guess.  I don’t know what it is.  But…” Yew yawned and she felt her eyelids start to close and she nestled herself closer against the wall, “I… need to find a place to… to…”

 

“I’ll find you some sleeping quarters,” the figure slowly stood up and offered her hand, “come,”

 

            Yew took the figure’s hand and before they set off she eyed her speaker carefully.  The fellow Warlock looked back and tilted her head in the slightest as if in question.

 

“I didn’t, uhm… didn’t catch your name…”

 

“Ikora Rey.  And you are?...”

 

“Yew,”

 

“It’s wonderful to meet a new soul.  Welcome to the life of a Guardian,”

 

            Ikora led Yew down through the Tower’s many passages until it came to a small room overlooking the city.  The room was small although it was homely enough.  Yew walked in, sat down on the bed, looked around, and up towards Ikora who only gave her a friendly smile in return.

 

“You’re going to have quite a day,” she chuckled, “I’ll have Cayde see you in the morning,”

 

“Thank you, Ikora…”

 

“Of course,”

 

            Ikora closed the door and Yew laid down to a surprisingly comfortable bed.  She materialized her Ghost which quietly looked out the window as her Guardian closed her eyes.  Sleep came easy enough but the dreams and images of a life gone by haunted her until the sun rose.

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
